Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations
Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations is a series to be created by Sonic876, Hiatt Grey, and Stuingtion. Characters Main Heroes *Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes and Tish Katsufrakis *Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Ace Goody, Roboko, Sophia, Miyoko Mangetsu, Riruru, Pippo, and Lulli *Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Reine Murasame, Origami Tobiichi, and Mana Takamiya *Godo Kusanagi, Erica Blandelli, Yuri Mariya, Liliana Kranjcar, Ena Seishuin *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, Pinkie Pie, Toby, Applejack, James, Rarity, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Henry, Fluttershy, Edward, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Sunset Shimmer, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance *The Dog Squad: Brian Griffin, Vinny Griffin, The Eevee Family, Oliver, Blaziken, Swampert, Sceptile, Chespin, Fennekin, Froakie, Darkrai, Celebi, Jirachi, Manaphy, Empoleon, Infernape, Torterra, Swellow, The Seven Little Monsters (One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, and Seven), and Elsa *Dusty Crophopper *Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Dino, Skids & Mudflap, Wreakers, Cross-Hairs, Hound, Drift, and Wheelie *Peter Griffin, Ernie the Giant Chicken, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, and Joe Swanson *Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla and Russell Ferguson *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., and Sergeant Calhoun *Princess Celestia and Princess Luna *Daring Do *Princess Anna *The Human Mane 5 Other Heroes *The US Cavalry Engines *Dinobots *Toaster, Kirby, Blanky, Lampy, Radio and Ratso *Insect Bots *Blue Dragon *The Star Fleet *Pooh and his friends *Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Cindy Vortex, and Libby Folfax *Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo Villains *Tirek *Megatrain *Starsmoke *Track Arachnis *T-1000 *Discord *Queen Chrysalis *Discsalis *Princess Chaos *Nightmare Moon *Nightmare Trix *Princess Black Hole *Nightmare Hiro *Cerberus *The Diesel Spuad *Plankton *Trixie *Kurumi Tokisaki *Athena *The Dazzlings *The Crime Empire *Darla Dimple *Metis *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Brittany and Whittany Biskit *Ripslinger Summary 2 years after the events of Revenge of the Olympitons, our heroes are now in peace however, it looks like they may still have a few more adventures on the way. From a new evil named Princess Twivine Sparkle, evil goddesses, a cursed computer game, love-interests, and other crazy stuff. So now Tino Tonitini, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Brian Griffin, and their friends are gonna have some amazing explorations. List of Movies, Specials, and other projects Part I #Princess Twivine Sparkle Rises version #House of Terror Special version #The Return of Tirek #Kurumi’s Revenge #Carver’s Love Interest #The Invasion of the Frostacons #Foe or Friend #The Hot Spot of Doom #A Change of Time #A Change of Time II: The Return of the Frostacons #A Change of Time III: Flames of Darkness #Good Old, Easter’s Day special #Discord Returns #The Sirens’ Wrath #The Revenge of Chrysalis #Dark Side of Venus #The Treasure of the Tonitinis' #Tino and Sunset Shimmer’s Future #The Golden Ark #The Undersea Adventure #The Hunters #How Trixie Stole Christmas special #Code Lyoko: The Lost Laboratory #They Spy from Down the Road film #The Joker Fiend Part II #The Chronicles of Canterlot: The Legend Begins #The Road to Equestria Dorado #Tino Tonitini/Sunset Shimmer Fusion #The Chronicles of Canterlot: The Good, The Bad, and the Dazzlings #Pony Power! #A St. Patrick’s Day Caper (holiday special) #Noby Ran Away from Home: The Musical #Tino and the Real Girl #The Wisdom of Heart #The Bad Terminator Carver #The Chronicles of Canterlot: The Changelings Rises #Legend of the Golden Heart #Skunkafied Minions! #Rainbow Dash’s Christmas Carol special #The Wrath of the Jack-a-droids #Metis's Revenge Part III # The Terminator Carver # The Wrath of the Cement # The Planet of Doom # The Pharaoh's Tomb # The Dazzlings Strikes Again # Ash and Shido's Great Adventure # Cowboy Jack of the West # Tiffany's Return # Starlight Glimmer's Return # The Ultratron Strikes Back # The Tanksgiving Even special # # Return of the Dirty Gunsling Gang # # # # # The Revenge of The Doomatron Part IV Part V Part VI Part VII # Revenge of the Minotaur Part VIII (The Final Chapter) Reboot series * My Little Pony Chronicles series * The Terminator Carver series Spin-Off Series Trivia * The movies and specials will now begin with the Paramount logo. And sometimes the Dreamworks logo Walt Disney logo, but mainly the 20th Century Fox logo. * The good versions of Trixie, Sunset Shimmer and Discord, will be in Sonic876 and Hiatt Grey's projects and Twilight is a princess and has her castle. But sometimes the evil versions of Trixie, Sunset Shimmer and Discord are in some of them. And Twilight is a unicorn in some of them too. * All of this takes place 2 years after Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes which means most of the stuff is done. Category:Sonic879 Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Weekenders and friends’ Amazing Explorations